


Taking a Nap

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're getting skinny." He droned sleepily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Nap

Jinki was sitting down quietly in the dressing room with a rubic's cube in his hands while waiting for SHINee's turn to do their rehearsal stage. The other boys-Taemin, Jonghyun and Key-were busy mingling with junior idols. Minho however was nowhere to be seen, well he's busy shooting for the new drama and was expected to miss the rehearsal. ****

Suddenly, Jinki felt his shoulders being pushed backwards to meet the couch and his knees parted by a pair of long legs. He doesn't have to look up to know that it's Minho who's invading his personal space like he owns it (well, apparently he does since Jinki open it up for the young boy).

Without asking for permission, he sat in between the parted legs and leaned back to place his back on top of Jinki's chest, head tilted to the side resting comfortably on the left shoulder.

"Tired?" Jinki whispered softly in his right ear. Afraid that if he were decible loud, whatever calm left in Minho's body would break and he's too tired to deal with a tantrum throwing Minho.

"Mm...why are you here alone?" He didn't really bother if Jinki was alone actually, matter-of-fact he prefers it that way so he could have Jinki all to himself. He was just making conversation so as not to let sleep take over him.

"Not in the mood of making friends, plus you texted saying that you're coming." Jinki sighed before continuing with a concern tone, "it's okay if you missed the rehearsal Minho. Don't over work yourself."

Jinki didn't want to nag, especially when Minho's in this state but he can't help the worry that builds up in him.

"I'm fine hyung." Minho murmured and shifted a little more to the right until his nose touches Jinki's collarbone. He took Jinki's right wrist and started to play with the protruding bone.

"You're getting skinny." He droned sleepily.

"Tch, look who's talking." Jinki retorted playfully. He was calmly thumbing Minho's hip bone from under the shirt and smiled to himself when Minho's breathing even out and the thumb on his wrist stopped brushing but not letting go.

"Sleep tight baby. I love you." He kissed the top of Minho's head and he too fell asleep in the warmth of Minho.

Just the two of them drifting to dreamland in the middle of the noisy and crowded dressing room of MBC.


End file.
